


Kernel Panic

by ThiriumBucketChallenge



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Connor suffers, Dissociation, Illness, Inspired, Inspired off of two fics, Suffering, Technically?, and also inspired off of my computer nerdiness, computer nerdy shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiriumBucketChallenge/pseuds/ThiriumBucketChallenge
Summary: Let’s be honest, humans make viruses for every machine that exists.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Novelist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919671) by [Satirrian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satirrian/pseuds/Satirrian). 
  * Inspired by [All for Nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921676) by [Zeona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeona/pseuds/Zeona). 



“It wouldn’t be impractical to imagine that humans would make malware for an android.” Connor shifted in his seat, he was already sitting up straight and with ace posture, yet he felt as if something was wrong. It was comparable to a barely visible smudge on a perfect mirror, hardly able to be detected, but it was still wrong.

Running diagnostic...

“I did not expect a denial of service attack upon CyberLife’s servers, however. That will pull most, if not all, androids to a near halt. They distributed news about it, which is rather nonsensical--but CyberLife cannot shut down their servers because that will stop androids from wor-”

“A what.” Hank interrupted him, looking up from his desk to stare at him. His computer was currently turned on to an article about the threat of CyberLife’s server being shut down.

He searched for the query of DDOS. _The intentional paralyzing of a computer network by flooding it with data sent simultaneously from many individual computers_.  
“You are aware of what botnets are, correct?”

“I guess? Somethin’ about computers being controlled like zombies or some shit.”

“It is precisely that, there are multiple computers being taken control over by a host computer. The host computer then tells the--what you call ‘zombie computers’--to send a series of unintelligible messages to a server,” He paused for a few seconds to scan the lieutenant’s face. The man didn’t exactly appear intrigued, but he was listening. “-in this case, CyberLife’s server. CyberLife’s server can withhold a few hundred computers sending these types of messages, but the attackers stated that a couple thousand computers are infected and will be sending messages on the start of the day after tomorrow.” His systems automatically went over the words _übermorgen_ and _overmorrow_.

Hank furrowed his eyebrows, leaning back in his seat and thinking for a moment. “So I’m guessing it’ll affect you too?”

“I am used to being sent messages by CyberLife by a constant basis.” Connor shifted to slip his hand into his pocket, now holding the coin.

“That didn’t answer my question.”

Diagnostic response passed 0:02:54 than normal. Status: Stable.

He rolled the coin between his thumb and index finger in his pocket.

“Yes. It will affect me.”


	2. Chapter 2

Data scrolled over his eyes. He could read fast compared to a human, but this information fell into his sight for only a couple of seconds.

_panic(cpu 0): Couldn’t register to main server  
backtrace: 0x000094c0 0x0002docB 0x000dbe68 0x00100fd0 0x0003d264 0x0003b404 0x0003b330_

_No debugger configured - dumping debug information_

_Version string: Kernel Android RK800 Prototype v.8  
root: cybr/cyb-108.5.cb~3/RELEASE_PPC_

More information spilled over, though he could only read a sentence that made him feel a jolt of fear down his spine.

_panic; we are hanging here…_

He finally woke up, eyes opening. At least he ‘woke up’ to a familiar face. His audio processors worked, but his verbal processor needed a little while to load.

“Jesus Christ, Connor, are you fucking bricked?” It took him a moment to respond to Hank, letting out a hoarse cough. It made the worry more visible in the man’s eyes. “No. I went through a kernel panic.” Connor immediately gave a response when he saw Hank’s entirely confused expression and mouth open, about to speak. Connor immediately interrupted, “Are you familiar with a…” He paused for a moment, thinking. It took him longer to find the right words. “Blue screen of death? It is very similar to that.”

“Well, shit.” 

Connor took a step away, nearly stumbling for a second. He noticed that Hank almost reached out to catch him when he stumbled, the action apparent, though he chose to make no comment about it. His legs felt heavier than they normally do when he rebooted. “The attack started a day early, correct?”

Running diagnostic…

“Yup.” Hank popped the ‘p’, “People are fuckin’ freaking out about their androids. Some androids froze up on the streets and got hit by cars.” Connor internally cringed at that thought.

It took 0:00:08 longer than it normally would on a slow day to think up a response. “We should get to cases, then. Deviant androids may be affected by this and may be brought to a near standstill.”

Once they were brought to the station, they went over the most recent case file. 

Diagnostic response passed 0:04:32 than normal. 

Status: Stable. 

Connor simply fidgeted with a pen in his fingers, twirling it quietly. Once he didn’t have any need to speak up about the case and Hank was silently looking over it for a moment, he was distracted, thinking over a few recent cases he skimmed over about an android being damaged after it was bricked.

A WR600 android ended up being unable to function outside and found nearly overheating due to being under uncomfortably hot weather. EM400 androids found in an abandoned park seemed to be barely able to function before the DDOS attack was even threatened. Did they practice their attack on these androids before--

“Connor! The fuck you doin?” He flinched at that, brought to reality and finally registering that he had a sticky note in hand, but Hank took it once he said that. The pen fell out of his grip as well, and he bent over to pick it up.

“...The fuck is this?” Hank looked over the sticky note.

“I don’t know. Let me take a look.”

“How the fuck do you not know what you were writing?” Either way, he handed it over to Connor.

It was the debug dump.

_panic(cpu 0): Couldn’t register to main server  
backtrace: 0x000094c0 0x0002docB 0x000dbe68 0x00100fd0 0x0003d264 0x0003b404 0x0003b330_

_No debugger configured - dumping debug information_

_Version string: Kernel Android RK800 Prototype v.8_  
root: cybr/cyb-108.5.cb~3/RELEASE_PPC  
Biocomponents...check. 

_Thirium Pump: 1_  
Thirium Pump Regulator: 1  
Optical Unit Left: 1  
Optical Unit Right: 1  
Audio Processor Left: 1  
Audio Processor Right: 1  
LED: 1  
Arm, Left: 1  
Arm, Right: 1  
Leg, Left: 1  
Leg, Right: 1  
UNIT: ? 

_UNIT check_

_UNIT check failed_

_UNIT check_

_UNIT check failed_

_Retry?_

_0_

_MSR=000800_

_panic; we are hanging here_

_Transfer Memory Data to CyberLife?  
1_

_Transfer Failed._

_Retry?_

_0_

_Rebooting._

“It’s a core dump.” His eyes flickered to Hank. It only took a few seconds for him to read the data. “That’s a bad thing?” Hank automatically responded, muttering the next sentence under his breath “Fuckin’ thought you were writing down rA9 shit for a moment.”

“The core dump in itself is not bad. It is simply recording what my system did and checked during the kernel panic. My state was fine.” He didn’t know if Hank read the whole thing, and quite frankly, he didn’t want him to.


End file.
